The present invention generally relates to a buckle and more particularly to a center-release buckle, which is lockable to secure a retained apparatus such as a belt, strap or cover.
Buckles generally are used on pant belts, safety belts and container covers to secure various belt ends. Buckle assemblies for securing have classically encompassed two basic members, a clasp or latch and a clasp fastener, which members are matable to secure the above-noted belt, cover or other element. Many of these buckles utilize a release mechanism to disengage the mating latch and fastener.
Illustrative of a side-engaging and releasing buckle assembly is the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 to Tracy, which has a buckle with locking tabs matable in a receptacle. The tabs are engageable with sidewall slots to secure the buckle, and subsequent depression of these tabs in the slots permits withdrawal of the buckle and disengagement of the connected members. Similarly operable buckles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,787; 4,662,040; and, 4,712,280.
Many buckle assemblies have locking means to fix the clasp and fastener against inadvertent or unwanted disengagement. Indicative of a locking buckle assembly is the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,303 to Hunter, which uses a keeper in the casing rotatable by a key to maintain the securing tabs in their slots. Counter rotation of the key and keeper permits disengagement of the clasp and fastener. This buckle is composed of a plurality of discrete components, which imposes an assembly expense to provide the finished buckle. Alternative latching and locking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,139,316; 2,940,291; and, 3,008,319. However, almost all of these securing devices operate to maintain the above-noted tabs sidewardly projecting to contact hooks or slots. A lock having a central cam with a groove-tracking pintle is operable with side projecting fingers for securing coupled members, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,120 to Ridgewell et al.
Center-release buckles are used as an alternative coupling arrangement for buckle fasteners and are exemplified by the structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,324 to Bakker et al. and 4,633,549 to Lovato. In the Bakker-'324 patent a clasp tongue is insertable in a fastener receptacle and a raised tongue portion is urged to mate with an aperture in the receptacle top wall to secure the buckle assembly. The releasable buckle in the Lovato-'549 patent includes a tongue that extends essentially to the rearmost portion of the receptacle casing before coming into register with a locking edge.
It is desirable from aesthetic, economic and functional considerations to provide a center-release buckle with a locking apparatus to prevent inadvertent or unwanted release of a coupled buckle fastener and to produce the buckle with a minimal amount of assembly.